Padme gets Dominated
by Atomsk the Pirate King
Summary: First Star Wars request from an anonymous requester so please no flames, constructive criticism is welcome but anything negative will be removed. But seriously, take it easy on the review since this is my first SW fic. Also thanks to TME for helping me.


**A scene opens up with Atomsk at the Jedi Temple or more likely the Council Chamber and is seen sitting in one of the Jedi Council member's seats before he spoke up.**

" **Hello everyone and welcome to my first Star Wars solo fic. It's been a while since I've done anything solo so wish me luck and I hope you all enjoy it and I also want to thank the anonymous requester for giving me the opportunity to do this. And just a reminder, good reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Any negative reviews made by guests will automatically be removed so don't bother. Also TME is here but he's gonna help with the lemon scene since in my opinion we make great lemon scene together. So hope you enjoy reading this and I'll see you at the outro. And now cue story." He said before the scene fades in to show Padmé at her penthouse in Coruscant.**

* * *

 **Coruscant/ Penthouse/ Padme**

You see the Senator of Naboo, a few guards and Jar Jar Binks, exiting the elevator once they arrived at Padme's penthouse.

Things have been very stressful for Padme after coming to Coruscant.

First there was the attempt on her life. Then and friend, Dorme, who was acting like Padme, dies.

Also there was the meeting she had with the Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine regarding said events.

The young Senator still suspect that Count Dooku was behind this but sadly none of the Jedi would believe that since the Count was once a Jedi before leaving the Order.

The only silver lining she had was that she would be visited by two she knew in the past, Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

She hasn't seen the duo since they, along with Obi Wan's old master, Qui Gon Jin, helped save her people from the Trade Federation before Qui Gon died at the hands of a Sith warrior, Darth Maul before Obi Wan killed him.

The last time she saw Anakin and Obi Wan was during the ceremony of peace between the Gungans and the Naboo.

She now wondered how much Anakin has changed during those years.

However her train of thought was interrupted when her head of security, Captain Typho, was calling her.

"Madam Amidala, your highness." Captain Typho said to try and get Padme's attention when she seemed lost in thought.

"Yes Captain?" Padme replies.

"Were here in front of your room, give us a moment to make sure the place is clear before you enter." Captain Typho said before gesturing for his men to go in and make sure the room is clear of anything dangerous.

"Very well Captain but be careful. I've already lost a lot today." Padme said before she sadly thought of Dorme and the rest of the escort that died.

"No worries Milady, we will be careful, just remember that while you may object, we will lay down our lives to protect you since many on multiple worlds adore you, but we won't just get ourselves killed though, my men are trained to well to die the moment they enter a room." Captain Typho said while grinning a bit since his men were top tier guards.

"I know Captain. I know." She said before giving the Captain a slight smile.

"Alright, now men, check the room, I'll stay here with two men to make sure our highness is well guarded, report to me if you find anything suspicious or if the room is clear, turn over anything and everything and set it back... I want no surprises or I'll make sure your jobs will be the least of your worries if our Queen is harmed… or worse…" Captain Typho said to his men while getting a deadly serious look in his right eye since the left is covered by an eye patch to show he wasn't messing around.

The guards did gulp at the look before a few nodded.

That's when the first guard upfront pressed the button before the door to the Senator's room opened.

The first three guards entered while being cautious as they search the premecise.

They first examined the living room and triple checked the area one by one, looking under tables, the couch, he cushions, even behind obvious areas like curtains and what not to the not so obvious like air ducts and even the ceiling fan for listening devices, practically anything before they split up with one guard going to the bathroom to check things out, another to the kitchen, and another to Padme's private bedroom.

It took some minutes before one of the guards calls out to the rest of the group.

"All clear sir."

"Same here for the bathroom."

"Same for the kitchen, I'll be joining the guard in the bedroom, did we miss anything else beforehand?, hallway closets, anything?" Guard 2 said when he exits the kitchen and looks to Guard 3 who exits the bathroom.

"Bathroom's clear. Checking the closet now." Guard 3 said before going to the next room.

A bit later and all three guards were checking the bedroom out with one guard checking the mirror and dresser for anything off, Guard 2 was checking the closest from top to bottom, Guard three was checking over and under the bed for anything odd.

However he did found something after looking under the bed before he reaches in and pulls out something out.

To the guards shock… it… was a case that held a…. Dildo of all things… guess even the Queen needed to relax sometimes…

"Yikes." Guard 3 said before he quickly put it back under the bed before anyone noticed.

"What's wrong?" Guard 1 said when he heard Guard 3 saying yikes.

"Nothing. Just found something… personal that belonged to the Senator." Guard 3 said before getting up.

Guard 1 and 2 looked to one another with confused looks before 1 said this.

"Well if you say so, but you better make sure that the Senator doesn't get harmed by it, you heard the Captain, things worse than our jobs are at stake, especially with what happened to the body double for the senator." Guard 1 said with a serious tone to his voice.

Guard 3 gulps before he spoke up.

"Believe me, I'm making sure of it."

"Right, well if everything is handled, lets go report to the captain, I'm sure he and the Senator is tired of waiting." Guard 1 said before he and Guard 2 leave the room.

"Right."Guard 3 said before he followed the duo.

A few minutes later, and with a farewell from Captain Typho and his men, minus two guards who stood at the door to the apartment itself, Padme was now alone in her room while she undresses after cleaning the makeup on her face and gets into a more comfortable outfit.

That's when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

Padme was a bit confused at that since there should be a couple guards standing guard at the front door, the only ones allowed in were other guards, various droids for various reasons, her battle trained handmaidens or jedi like Anakin… maybe he was back or something, she did send him the address to her place by a private channel so only he would know… only one way to find out.

"Hello?, who's there?, I believe the guards would turn away most." Padme said when she got up and turned to look at the door.

That's when she heard this voice.

"It's me milady." Said a feminine voice that was familiar to Padme.

"Sabé?, what are you doing here?" Padme said when she walked to the door and opened it to see one of her battle handmaiden doubles here, Sabé was the number one person to impersonate her and was normally called to take Padme's place not only for her looks that looked like a mirror for Padme, but for her vocal skills and how Sabé acted to make it a 100% impersonation of Padme that would probably fool anyone.

Sabé walk up to Padme and surprise the Senator by giving her a hug before speaking up.

"I thought I come by to see you before I heard what happened. I'm sorry about Dorme." She said before the door to Padme's room closed.

Padme did look down while she returned the hug for a moment before saying this.

"I… really hate this war with the Separatists… people dying left and right… loved ones getting ripped apart either by getting drafted into the war or the crossfire… why do the separatists want to do this and harm everyone?" Padme said when she asked that like it was a actual question when she questioned the point of the war, it seems they were fighting for so long that no one knew when this war first started…

"I don't know. All we need to do is hope that the Senate will hear your side and agree to create an army for the Republic and hopefully the Jedi will aid us." Sabé said while hugging her still though by the look of that face, it seems that Sabe was really happy to see Padme not only alive but… something else as well.

Padme had a hard time reading it but she did see that Sabé seemed off so she asked this.

"Something wrong Sabé?, your normally more talkative around me when we're alone." Padme said while she gently rubbed Sabe's back to see if it could soothe her.

"Sorry milady. I was just very worried for you is all. Last thing I ever want to think would be if something terrible happened to you." Sabé said.

"I see… well even if something did happen to me, I at least got you if I need someone to take my place so moral won't be hurt if we keep my death a secret… though Anakin may ask questions and be saddened by my death…" Padme said to Sabé with a smile on her face… though the look in her eyes showed a lot of sadness behind them.

Sabé sees the look and knows of a way to remedy that when she said this.

"We'll worry about that when we cross that bridge. Right now, I figure with what you went through, I thought I help you feel better like the good old days remember?" She said with a slight smirk.

Padme blushed brightly before saying this.

"I-I don't know… I mean I got an… eye on Anakin but not sure how to go about that since he is a Jedi and I'm a Senator... not only but I thought we agreed to not do that again when you went too far in your roleplaying… " Padme said with a blush on her cheeks.

Sabé looks to Padme before she spoke up.

"Come on, I said I was sorry for that. Besides you enjoyed some of it."

Padme blushed more before she said this.

"W-Well I used to be a Queen and I'm a senator now, I can't act like that again since it wouldn't be proper." Padme said while looking away from Sabe and missed the look on Sabe's face.

Sabé had a bit of mischievous look mixed with a determined look before she spoke up.

"Aw come please? It's just the two of us. No one will know." She said before using a cute begging look.

Padme jolts at that look before she took a full minute to think about it before saying this.

"I..I… maybe... I am hoping to relax… a-as long as you don't get too into it… I can go with it." Padme said while she blushed cutely at Sabe.

Sabé smiles a bit before she spoke.

"Great." She said before she leans in and kissed Padme on the lips.

Padme moans into the kiss before Sabe made the duo walk back before the two fell back on the bed while they kept kissing before they slowly start to undress one another, thanks to their body types and looks, they both had the same figure and what not so when they fully undressed, they both looked like this...

They both had hourglass figures while looking fit.

Their breasts look identical have the same C-D breasts size.

Sabé continues to kiss Padme before Sabé had this thought.

' _Just need to wait and then I'll make my move.'_

Time then passed to show Padme on all fours on the bed while Sabe licks her folds from behind, she even used a finger to finger Padme's pussy and used her other hand to tease Padme's ass, she was focusing on getting Padme to let her guard down for now.

Padme shudders each time while also trying to not make any noise so her guards won't get suspicious.

Sabé would have grinned at that, she could read Padme like a book and knew about the guards, she brought a couple security droids and told them to take a few hours off and while they were hesitant, the security droids were state of the art and even jedi would have trouble getting past them which caused them to leave which helped when Sabe moved to lick at Padme's asshole and added a second finger to Padme's pussy to get this reaction.

Padme let out a slight groan before she tries to keep her lips shut.

Sabé then switched things by moving her lubed up fingers to Padme's ass and starts to gently finger it while her tongue went to work on her pussy and Sabé could already feel Padme's juice dripping from her cunt.

Padme let out another groan before she surprisingly moan a bit from how good Sabé's tongue was.

Sabe chuckles at that before she focused on eating Padme out for now for a few minutes, she would act when Padme cums soon if the twitching holes were any indication.

Another few minutes pass before Padme moans again before she climaxed from her pussy.

Sabe drank down as much of Padme's juices as she could before she keeps on going to help Padme's orgasm last much longer.

Almost 30 seconds pass before Padme taps off before she tries to catch her breath.

Sabe would have none of that however when she said this to Padme.

"You know… I know you have your own toys here… some that I personally sent you, others to make sure that if we ever… played rough… you would hold onto them just in case… mind telling me where do I can get something to please the two of us?" Sabe said before she went to crawl on Padme and licks and sucks at her neck while she lightly humps at Padme to give her the message of what Sabe wanted.

Padme shudders for a moment before she said this.

"I-In the… b-bottom drawer… secret compartment underneath."

Sabe grins at that when she realized that Padme didn't know about her other surprises she set under the bed before saying this.

"Alright, one second." Sabe said before she got up and went to look in the bottom drawers secret compartment.

She looks at the back part to see a pressure plate of some kind.

When she pressed it, it opened to show that there was a large hole behind it holding multiple sex based items in it.

Couple of large dildos, with vibrating eggs, anal beads, handcuffs, blindfolds, etc.

Sabe sweatdrops when she saw that before thinking this.

" _Ok… doubt I need the stuff I have under the bed with what's in here… and she tells me to not try and dominate her… well just need to get one more round out of her before I start but wouldn't hurt to grab a couple more items."_ Sabe thought before he got a large double sided dildo, a vibrating egg attached to some anal beads and a blindfold before she closed the compartment and walked to Padme and said this.

"Get ready Padme, were about to have a lot of fun." Sabe said while she got on the bed and Padme saw the three items.

Padme blushes when she saw the items before speaking up.

"Okay but nothing too far. Don't want anyone to notice or hear us."

Sabe chuckles at that before she said this.

"I wouldn't worry to much, you do have good sound proofing with an excellent security system, I doubt anyone would hear you after I have more fun with you." Sabe said before licking the tip of the dildo a few times to tease Padme.

Padme blushes a bit brightly after seeing that before she slightly nod her head at Sabé.

Sabe grins before the scene shifts to a minute later with Sabe standing over Padme while her back was to her when Padme was on all fours and Sabe was thrusting the dildo in and out of Padme's pussy while she slowly pushed in and out the vibrating beads with the egg on the tip to really have it move around Padme's ass.

Padme shudders a few time before she starts to moan from how good the pleasure before she had this thought.

' _Oh my… I really needed this. So glad Sabé is helping me with that.'_

Sabe licks her lips when she heard Padme finally moaning for her before Sabe had this thought.

" _Just hold on Padme… you haven't seen me get serious yet… not even that time when I dominated you showed how good I was."_ Sabe thought while her untouched pussy dripped her juices on Padme's back while Sabe keeps on using the toys on Padme's holes.

Padme shudders when she felt that before she felt her own pussy getting wet from that action.

A few minutes pass when Sabe could see the signs of Padme getting close again by the way Padme was fidgeting before she doubled the speed and power on her actions.

Padme groans before moaning a few times as her climax getting closer and closer.

Sabe then made a surprising move to set Padme off when she pushed the vibrating egg beads all the way in Padme's ass after pushing the dildo as deep as it can go before she let go of it to have one hand smack Padme's ass while the other pulled out all the vibrating eggs at the same time to give Padme's ass the full treatment for a moment inside and out.

Padme moans got a bit loud after feeling that before a few moments pass and the young Senator moans loud again before she climaxed a bit hard on the dildo that was still in her pussy since the beads were pulled free of her now gaping ass.

Sabé chuckles at that before she looked to see how Padme was doing, weakened was one thing, but Sabé didn't want to harm her…. At least not in a bad way…

Padme continues to climax for about 30 seconds before she finally taps.

She tries to catch her breath while feeling almost a bit weak on her arms and legs.

Sabe then used a leg to gently nudge Padme onto her side before she said this while holding the blindfold to her.

"Here you go Padme… should make things more intense for our last round right?" Sabe said while grinning at Padme, she may love to dominate Padme, but she would lead Padme so that she could set things up to really dominate her… all she needed was the blindfold and for her to quickly grab the things she set under her bed… oh how wrong that guard was when he didn't think much of the dildo under the bed.

Padme pants a bit before she grabs the blindfold without realizing what was gonna happen before she puts it on.

Oddly to Padme, instead of feeling anything for a few seconds, Padme heard something clicking on the headboard to her right with the same happening to the left a few seconds later before something snapped around her wrists and was pulled to be snapped so that her arms were held apart much to Padme's shock.

Padme tries to move her arms before she asked this.

"Uh, Sabé what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just the final step before we start." Sabe said with a grin on her face before Padme heard clinking near the foot of the bed on both bedposts before two clinkings were heard and both of her ankles got something attached to them and Padme felt her legs get pulled by something and she was fully sprawled on the bed with her body in an X like position followed by Padme hearing Sabe messing around with some things for some reason.

"What's that I'm hearing?"

"Oh you'll see… my dear pet." Sabe said while getting a tone that Padme knew all to well when Sabe got in a certain mood during sex… the dominating type…

Padme's eyes widen behind her blindfold before saying this.

"Pet?!" She said before she struggles a bit with her bindings.

"Oh stop struggling bitch… those are energy cuffs, you won't be breaking free anytime soon." Sabe said with a very dominant tone to show that her switch was flipped to full on dominatrix mode that Padme's mind hated but her body loved.

"B-But I thought we agree nothing too far. Why?" Padme asked.

"Simple bitch, I'm tired of seeing you try and throw your life away in a war with no end… so I'm going to make sure that you will make sure you come back to me again and again no matter what, I maybe a handmaiden meant to serve, but I can also be a bitch to those who want it… and you my dear pet are someone who wants me to be the bitchiest I can be since you reacted well to my actions during our role playing… and since you're completely helpless right now… I can take my time… oh and one other thing, we were at this for about 15 minutes but I had your guards take a 2 hour break and got special security bots… so until the guards get back… guess what's about to happen for 1 hour and 45 minutes bitch!" Sabe said while Padme heard footsteps walking around her and a finger was trailed on Padme's body as Sabe went up the bed to the headboard area.

Padme shudders from that touch before wondering what Sabé will do knowing she can't see.

A moment later and Padme felt a finger stop at her nipple and pull hard before Sabé said this.

"Now… considering you can't stop me now… any last words before I start?, consider it the last bit of kindness I give before I use you to relieve my own stress." Sabe said in a dominating tone before she twists the nipple a little.

Padme hisses a bit before she kept her mouth shut since Sabé won't take no for an answer. Seems the senator is gonna have to pull up a tough front.

Sabe grins at that when she expected a tough front, but personal experience it was only a matter of time before Padme cracked, and from the state of her folds, she was already enjoying the treatment greatly.

Padme's pussy was very soaked while she still struggles a bit against her binds.

All that did was was cause Sabe to chuckle more before she used her free hand to grip Padme's bud before she squeezed it tightly and twists it.

Padme grinds her teeth a bit before she thrusts her body up a bit.

Sabe chuckles again before she twists Padme's bud the other way to get similar results and even pulled it a few times to see it grow a bit before Sabe said this.

"Ohhhh… what's the matter?, can't take the pleasure?, your pussy is just gushing right now." Sabe said before she wiggles the soon to be abused bud around.

Padme groans from this action before she tries to hold herself back from that.

Sabe chuckles before she leans down and starts sucking and biting Padme's nipples while she keeps on playing with Padme's bud.

Padme shits her head a few time as she tries to keep herself from moaning though her body is betraying her lightly as it begins to heat up.

Sabe in turn pulled away before she said this.

"Hehe, well let's just skip the foreplay and get right to the fucking… instead of a dildo… I got an interesting strap on that will be very… interesting, been in the works in various sexual based development in the more… seedy places on this planet… but I'm sure a pet like you will love it." Sabe said before she pulled away and seemed to be opening something near Padme.

Padme pants for a bit before she had this thought.

' _S-She's getting what now?'_

A moment later, the blindfold was removed to allow Padme to see what Sabe got… and the interesting outfit she was wearing which was put on when there was a few long actions between touches when the cuffs went on.

Padme's eyes widen before blushing brightly after seeing what Sabé was wearing.

She was wearing a dark dominatrix outfit that showed off her breasts and pussy and heels as well, looked easy to slip on in a pull or two as well so simple to pull on and off as well… and she was holding some kind of weird strap on that looked a lot like an actual dick with a cup of sorts that looked like it would stick on Sabe's pussy, either the sex toys were getting really advance or this was something new entirely.

Padmé was still shocked at the outfit before she said this.

"O-Oh my."

"Hehe, oh my indeed…, better get ready, aside from the look and feel feeling like the real deal, this is a model that takes in my own climax and uses it as faux semen or a substitute, helpful to prevent messes." Sabe said with a grin on her face while she went to equip it to show Padme how it worked and lets out a groan when she could feel the part needed to go into her go in and the strapon fit like a glove when she pulled two bendable parts to hold onto her hips without hitting her outfit giving her the look of actually having a dick.

Padmé blushes brightly when she saw the strapon while already know what Sabe was gonna do.

Sabe stroked the strap on a few times to get a good feel for it while groaning when her body jolts with pleasure before she said this.

"Hehe, bit sensitive, better lose my V-card with this soon my pet or I won't be able to please you well." Sabe said while licking her lips at the tied up Padme before she said this.

"But what good mistress would I be if I didn't think of your pleasure first… let me get a few other things and warm you up before we get to the main event." Sabe said before she went to grab a few things under the bed and Padme saw various lubes, oils, candles, even a riding crop as well and even a few odd ones like a tazer designed to give enough of a shock to a person during the act to not kill them among other toys that could give it a run for their money.

Padme's eyes widen when she saw the equipment before thinking this.

' _Oh fuck.'_

The scene then went to a bit later to show that Sabe was well on her way to dominating Padme, she first used the taser like item to lightly jolt her nipples and bud multiple times while making sure to not stick around long to damage her, only enough to give her a good zap.

Padmé shudders and groans greatly as she felt her body jolt a few times causing her body to shift or two.

After a few minutes, Sabe pulled away before she said this.

"You know… there is an attachment for this if I want to really get you to feel this." Sabe said before she grabbed something from a bag that she pulled out before quickly attaching it to the Taser… some kind of metal rod that looked like it could be mistaken for a lightsaber, just a smaller version before Sabe clicked the button a few times and the rod glowed with electrical energy while Sabe eyes Padme's holes.

Padmé's eyes widen when she saw that before she said this.

"N-No don't."

Sabe however grins before she ever so carefully moved it so that it teased Padme's asshole before she moved it to rub Padme's pussy lips up and down before she said this.

"Hmm… ass or pussy… hard to choose, both are good holes that I can use… I'll… go for the ass for now." Sabe said before lowering the now lubed Taser dildo towards Padme's ass and pressed it against Padme's asshole and lightly pushed in so that the tip went in before she slowly went deeper.

"GAH!" Padmé yelps before she starts grinding her teeth a bit.

Sabe grins at that before she slowly starts to thrust the taser dildo in and out without turning it on yet so that she could get Padme used to it first… only a matter of time…

A few moments pass before Padmé surprisingly starts to enjoy having the dildo in her ass.

"Oh ho… seems your starting to love this… why don't I really see how you react when I do… this." Sabe said before she flipped the switch and turned the sex taser on and the dildo in Padme's ass jolts with energy.

"Gah!" Padmé yelps before she felt her body shudders after feeling her ass getting jolted.

Sabe chuckles a bit before she thrusts the electric dildo in and out of Padme's ass for a bit while thinking on her next course of action.

Padmé continues to groan and shudder while her body shifted a few times before she surprisingly felt her pussy getting wet.

Sabe then chuckles before she leaned in and starts to lick and suck at Padme's engorged bud while she keeps the taser dildo on so that it constantly shocked Padme's ass.

Padmé gasps a bit before she starts to pant and moan from having her bud treated.

Sabe, without stopping her actions on sucking Padme's bud, looked up at Padme's squirming body with lustful eyes when she had plenty of ideas in store for her new… pet.

About a few moments pass before Padmé feels her climax approaching.

Sabe then keeps on on sucking and nipping at Padme's bud and keeps on thrusting the Taser dildo in and out of Padme's ass until…

Padmé moans a bit loud before she climaxed hard as she felt her pussy squirt out her juices at Sabé's face.

Sabe moans a bit in a pleased way before she drinks Padme's juices down while she used the taser dildo to make Padme's orgasm much stronger.

Padmé's organism lasted for almost 40 seconds before she finally taps off and tries to catch her breath for a moment.

Sabe pulled the taser dildo free of Padme's ass before chuckling at the pleasure filled look on Padme's face before she said this.

"Well my dear pet… that was just the start of our fun… get ready for more…" Sabe said while grinning at the weakened Padme, thanks to Padme's work, she was already tired so that gave Sabe plenty to work with when she thinks of a few things she can do next.

Padmé pants a few times while her face blushes before she had this thought.

' _D-Don't know… how long I can… last.'_

The scene then went to Sabe after she lit a candle and was dripping candle wax onto various parts of Padme's body… just shy of hitting her folds and nipples but close enough for her to feel it.

Padmé hisses each time from how much it burns but surprisingly, she begins to enjoy that as her body heats up.

Sabe, after a few minutes, then had the wax drip closer and closer to Padme's nipples and bud before Sabe had a drop hit Padme's bud and got this shocking reaction since it was out of left field but Sabe saw it coming a mile away…

"O-oh fuck!" Padmé said before she climaxed again from having the wax drip on her.

Sabe grins at that before she moved the candle away to sit in a bowl to keep from making a mess before she looked to Padme to say this.

"Well my pet?, enjoying yourself so far?" Sabe said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Padmé pants a bit after climaxing before she said this.

"Y-Yesh." She said before her eyes widen when she realized what she just said.

Sabe grins at that before she said this when she slowly gets the candle wax off.

"Good… might as well keep going if you love it already." Sabe said when she took her time with getting the candle wax off of Padme's body and wiggled the hardened wax on Padme's bud before pulling it off which caused the bud to stretch a bit from getting pulled.

Padmé groans while grinding her teeth for a moment when she felt her bud get pulled.

When Sabe got the wax off, she then said this.

"Now… what to do next to please you my pet." Sabe said before the scene shifts to show that Sabe was now placing small clamp like items on Padme's nipples and bud carefully to prevent damage but to allow her to feel everything… first after licking and sucking on a nipple, the first clamp clamped down.

Padmé groans before hissing a bit after feeling that.

Sabe then repeats the same actions with the other nipple before she had one hover dramatically over Padme's bud and gently clamped it on it which got this reaction after Sabe wiggles it around a bit.

Padmé gasps a bit before she grinds her teeth for a moment after feeling that.

Sabe then moved so that she was near Padme's pussy and she starts to really wiggle and pull the clamp on Padme's bud while she eats out Padme's pussy, honestly she was getting a bit impatient with not getting to satisfy herself yet but all that did was cause her to eat out Padme more as a result.

Padme groans again before the blush on her face deeps as she pants and moans from that action.

Sabe then took things up a notch when she used her tongue to try and go deep in Padme's pussy before she starts to eat her out at a faster and faster rate.

Padmé's body jolts as she continues to pant and moan from that action for a few moments more before she felt her climax approaching again.

Sabe in turn keeps up her actions, eating Padme out more and more and pulling the clamp until…

Padmé moans loud before she climaxed hard on Sabé's face.

Sabe in turn drinks down Padme's juices like they were a delicious nectar before waiting for her to tap off again.

It took the Senator 40 seconds before Padmé taps off while her blush deepens a bit.

Sabe then took one look at Padme's face to see if she should step in now or work Padme more, it was always fun to tease Padme but Sabe's pussy with the strap on was having trouble with keeping calm.

Padmé's face still blushes while she looked a bit flushed.

Sabe grins at that before she said this.

"Now then my pet… why don't we get more… acquainted with this new toy I got… just for me and you?" Sabe said while she got on her knees and stroked the dildo, and thanks to its lifelike appearance, it looked like Sabe was stroking a dick she grew or something even if that wasn't the case.

Padmé pants for a moment before she lifts her head up before looking at Sabé before Padmé said this.

"Y-Yeshhh." She said before she had this thought.

' _W-Why did I say that? This isn't me. No matter how good it is, I need to fight this.'_

Sabe grins at the answer before she slowly climbed on top of Padme and said this when her *Dickhead* was resting at Padme's folds and Sabe was looking down at a slowly breaking Padme and said this.

"So… tell your mistress what you want me to do next… say it and I'll reward you." Sabe said with a grin on her face that showed she would deliver… but only if Padme played along.

Padmé looks at Sabé but stayed silent as she tries to be strong again.

Sabe rolled her eyes before saying this.

"Alright… if you want me to leave, I can, but try explaining to the guards on how you are in this predicament while they are sawing those energy cuff of of you." Sabe said when she told Padme that she would still be tied up while chuckling at the expression on Padme's face.

Padmé's eyes widen before paling at the idea of her guards seeing her like this.

Plus even though she'll tell them that Sabé was behind this, the young Senator knows she still agreed to it nonetheless.

After taking much time to think, Padmé swallows her pride a bit before she said this.

"P-Please don't… go."

Sabe stopped from moving before she said this.

"I'm sorry… I may have misheard… did you say please… what?" Sabe said to mess with Padme with a lustful grin that was on her face.

Padmé puts her head down in shame before speaking up.

"Please don't leave me."

Sabe grins at that before she said this when she leaned in so that her face was looking at Padme's.

"Good… and good pets deserve a treat… like… so!" Sabe said before she thrusts her hips and the dildo went balls deep into Padme's pussy and the size really stretched Padme wide.

"Gaaahh!" Padmé yelps while her eyes widen greatly from that action.

Sabe licked her lips when she could feel the other end of the dildo giving her pleasure as well before she she kissed Padme and starts thrusting her hips and the dildo was pulled and pushed deep into Padme's pussy.

Padmé groans loud in Sabé's mouth as feels the dildo going in and out of her pussy.

Sabe keeps on thrusting her hips while wondering if Padme was enjoying this since getting dominated was a real kink of hers.

Padmé continues to groan before thinking this.

' _I-I know I need to be strong but… it actually feels… GOOD!'_

Sabe keeps on fucking Padme with faster and stronger thrusts while making sure to hit all the spots that would cause Padme to really go nuts, spots that Sabe only knew about while playing on Padme's kinks again and again.

Padmé shifts her body a bit before she finally starts to moan when her body betrayed from how good getting her pussy fucked was.

"That's right my pet… keep on moaning for your mistress… keep on making those pleased sounds that you create all for me." Sabe said while she keeps on fucking Padme while Sabe felt herself getting close, and all the juices she was dripping was getting collected for one interesting end for Padme.

The young Senator keeps on moaning before she felt her climax coming as well at the same time while her pussy got wetter and wetter.

Sabe keeps on fucking Padme while she could tell she was getting close, so she thrusts her strap on faster and faster until…

Padmé throws her head back before she moans and climaxed hard on Sabé's dildo.

Sabe in turn grit her teeth before she came hard on her side of the strapon which caused her own juices to shoot into Padme to really fill her up, granted it wasn't actual semen, but it would do to simulate the feel before Sabe's juices dripped out of Padme's pussy.

Padmé moans loud again when she felt that which caused her climax to get strong before 45 seconds pass till the Senator taps off.

Sabe stopped as well before she pants for breath while looking down at Padme and said this.

"Well.. that was interesting if I do say so myself… what about you my dear pet?" Sabe said before wiggling her hips to have the dildo move around in Padme's pussy.

Padme groans for a moment before she said this.

"I-It was… g-good… M-Mistress." She said in a tone to show Sabé that Padmé was breaking.

Sabe grins at that before she starts thrusting away with the dildo again before time passed to show that after a few orgasms, Sabe had Padme on all fours while she fucked Padme's ass and spanked her while Padme broke more and more.

Padme gasps and moans a few times before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck yes Mistress! Please don't stop!"

"Not planning to stop yet!, keep moaning and groaning for me when I… f-fill your… ass… up!" Sabe said when she hilts her strapon dick into Padme's ass before she came hard herself and fires her juices into Padme's ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Padmé moans loud after feeling that before she climaxed as well when her pussy squirts hard on the bed.

The duo tapped off about 10 seconds or so later before Sabe and Padme pant for breath before Sabe said this.

"Now… why don't we switch things up… and have you use this and see how it feels." Sabe said with a grin on her face before the scene shifts to show Sabe riding Padme while Padme was the one equipped with the strap on.

Padmé moans each time Sabé bounced on the strapon.

Compared to before, Padmé felt like she actually did have dick on her body.

"Oh fuck Padme, do you feel me riding you huh?, huh!?" Sabe said before she placed her hand on Padme's breasts and really grinds her hips on the strapon.

Padmé moans and groans from that before she spoke up.

"Oh yes Mistress! I feel it. It's amazing!"

Sabe grins at that when she could feel that Padme was nearing the breaking point, it was one thing to have her just lay there and take it like a submissive bitch, but it was another for Sabe when she wanted Padme to be fully broken in, so that she wouldn't have to worry about Padme anymore so that she wouldn't put herself at risk, plenty of people can do that in Padme's place.

Padmé continues to moan for a few moments more before she said this.

"M-Mistress… I-I'm gonna… c-cum!"

"Then cum for me, cum again and again till you learn that your place is at my feet as my pet!" Sabe ordered with a grin on her face while she watched Padme's expression while she wondered what she was thinking while she rides the strapon more and more until…

Padme continues to moan more before thinking this.

' _So much pleasure. Maybe it won't be that bad to be Mistress's pet.'_ She thought before climaxing hard inside Sabé's pussy.

Sabe groans from that before she waits for Padme to tap off while making a reminder to see if she can get more of these toys before she said this.

"Now then… my dear pet Padme… lets see if you can fall much much farther." Sabe said with a grin on her face while she starts riding the Strapon with her ass this time with Padme's and Sabe's juices acting as the perfect lube to do so.

Padmé was too lost in the pleasure as she continues moan before surprisingly used one hand to give Sabé's asscheek a nice slap or two.

Sabe in turn groans from that in a pleased tone before time went to much much later with the guards returning from their break and were talking with one another about various things.

"Talks about a good lunch." Said Guard #1.

"Yeah, good thing that battle handmaiden offered to not only pay for our lunch, but got those guards, I doubt anyone would have an easy time getting past those guard droids." Guard #2 said while patting his stomach.

"Hehe, you said it." Guard #1 said as he pats his stomach as well.

The two guards then walked back to the room to see the two guards there before Guard #2 said this to the two battle droids.

"Hey, we're here to take back our post, no need to stay here anymore." Guard #2 said before a droid spoke up.

" **Negative, we have been given orders that our mistress is the only one to give orders, part of our programming to make sure no one impersonates her and various other protocol, if you want in this room, then one of us will go in and get her order, that acceptable as a compromise?"** Battle droid #1 said before looking to Droid #2 and nods to it to give it the signal that its Mistress was summoned and what not.

Guard #1 blinks a few times before he looks at Guard #2 to see what he thinks.

Guard #2 had similar looks before saying this.

"Very… well… but don't take too long, protocol aside, we have our own to guard Senator Madam Amidala and we have our own orders to stand guard here, we just needed to refuel and what not." Guard #2 said with a look that showed he wouldn't wait long but he did agree before he looked at Battle droid # 2.

" **Very well. I will go in to retrieve Mistress's order."** The droid said before it used its robotic hand to press the button to open the door.

A moment later, Droid #2 entered the room and the door closed before a minute passed and Guard #2 asked droid #1 this.

"So… what do droids do when not on the clock?" Guard #2 said which caused Guard #1 to sweatdrop while Droid #1 just ignored the question while the scene went to Droid #2 who went to Padme's room and knocked before it said this.

" **Mistress Sabe, It is Droid #2, I have come to report that the guards have returned as per instructions, may I enter?"**

That's when the droid hear this voice.

"Y-You may… e-enter!"

When the Droid did, it wasn't very surprised to see the sight before it since Sabe normally had the droids customized to give sexual services, even now it could still do what it was programmed to do on command.

The droid sees Sabé wearing the strapon again and was pounding Padmé's pussy.

" **My apologies my Lady, but like I reported just now, the two guards you wanted me and 1 to keep out for have returned, my apologies if you wanted more time with Miss Amidala, but the human guards won't stay still for much longer."** Droid #2 said in its robotic tone while it looked at Padme to see how she was, Sabe was at it for nearly 2 hours so it did wonder if she was even in a state of mind to do anything.

Padmé had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face while she pants a few times.

" **My apologize for my rudeness mistress but I doubt miss Amidala can talk to the guards in her condition, may I suggest you disguise as her to have the guards leave so you may continue your fun with miss Amidala."** Guard #2 said to help Sabe out.

Sabé sighs before chuckling when she spoke up.

"Might as well so they don't get too suspicious."

" **I can hold them off for about 4 minutes Milady but you know how those Organic's are sometimes and may want to rush and mess up protocol, permission to use force if they try and damage us or break down the door?, you could say that your getting ready and to have the guards at least wait till your good and ready to be present in front of them hence the reason for us to stand guard for a bit more, thought that personality chip that you had installed in 1 and myself helps me say that you are lovely as is"** Guard # 2 said while giving Sabe eye smile like emoticons on its monitor like eyes.

Sabé chuckles before she spoke up.

"You're right about that. Just tell the guards I'll be there in a moment."

" **Understood."** Droid #2 said before it exits the room and left Padme and Sabe alone.

Sabé looks at Padmé before she spoke up.

"Well my lovely pet, seems our fun will have to pause for a moment so I will let the other guards know that everything is fine. Think you can wait till I come back?"

Padme, after nearly two hours of getting dominated by Sabe, only had a lust fueled look in her eyes before she said this.

"Y-Yes… Mistress Sabe…" Padme said with a happy look on her face.

Sabé grins when she heard that before she said this.

"Good girl. And remember, good girls get rewarded greatly." She said before she leans down and kisses Padmé on the lips.

Padme returns the kiss with loving tender kisses while she hugged Sabe.

Sabé hugs her back while still kissing Padmé before she pulls back and said this.

"Alright. Better not let the guards keep waiting then." She said before she pulls the strapon out of Padmé's pussy before Sabé got off the bed before she starts to get dress.

Padme groans from the feeling before the scene went back to Droid #2 who walked out of the room and out of the living room to see the two guards and Droid #1 waiting before they notice 2 appearing and Guard #2 said this.

"So, where is your mistress and Madam Amidala." Guard #2 said before Droid #2 said this.

" **Miss Amidala is getting ready right now, and Mistress Sabe is waiting for her as well since she wanted to let her rest, so I suggesting waiting unless you want to risk seeing Miss Amidala in the nude."** Droid #2 said to try and mess with the Guards into waiting out here until *Padme* appears.

Guard #1 and #2 almost blushes at the thought before they regained their composure before Guard #1 spoke up.

"N-No. That won't be necessary. We can wait."

"R-Right." #2 said which caused Droid 2 to nod before looking to 1 and giving a digital signal that their mistress was taking Padme's place for now and play along.

Droid one sees it before the group waits for the Senator to arrive.

About 7 minutes pass before the door opens before the guards see *Padme* walking out with her outfit on and makup as well before droid 2 said this.

" **Greetings Miss Amidala, I hope your rest went well."** Droid 2 said to be polite.

"Yes it went well. Thanks you for asking." *Padme* said with a kind smile before she looks at the two human guards and asked this.

"I hope you both enjoyed your break."

The two guards, not suspecting a thing said this when they saluted *Padme*

"Yes Madam Amidala, I hope your break went well." The two said before guard 2 said this.

"Or do you need more time to rest?" Guard 2 said to *Padme.*

*Padme* took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Actually some more rest will be nice."

"I see, will you be needing us or… these two?, I can call in other guards to take shifts if you need us, we do live to serve after all." Guard 2 said after he looked to the droids for a moment and back to *Padme*.

*Padme* took another moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Hmmm, for now I'll keep using them. You two can take your shifts tomorrow."

"Well… if you're sure, lets just report in and see if Captain Typhon is alright with that." Guard 2 said before he quickly makes the call which left Guard 1 to talk with *Padme*.

"Everything else okay Ma'am?"

"Hmmm?, Oh I'm fine, was just worried if I'm asking too much for my guards who worked so hard for me to rest up and be at 100% to guard me tomorrow, I can't be too strict with asking you fine gentlemen to guard me 24/7 now can I?" *Padme* said while gently smiling at Guard 1, she did see how hard the guards worked so a compliment or two wouldn't hurt.

Guard #1 smiled bashfully before speaking up.

"Well we don't mind ma'am. Our job is to makes you're kept safe from harm no matter what."

"Maybe, but a compliment or two won't hurt, I don't want those protecting me to think I was ungrateful." *Padme* said while smiling at the guard before Guard 2 returned to say this.

"Well I got good news, Captain said we can leave after I told about the combat droids here and their specs and he said that their top of the line models as well, we can leave early, but I will ask, is there anything you want us to do Madam Amidala while we're out?, take a package or something for you?, should help if you don't have as many trips out of your room as possible." Guard 2 said to *Padme*.

*Padme* smiles a bit at Guard 2 before she spoke up.

"Thanks you but no. I will be fine. You two get some good rest for tomorrow."

"Well if you're sure, but if anything happens… anything at all and your hand maiden's droids are not enough, give captain Typhon a call and we will rush here as fast as we can." Guard 2 said to *Padme* before saluting her and gestures for guard 1 to follow him out.

Guard 1 salutes as well before he follows Guard 2 out.

A moment later, Droid 2 looked to *Padme* after a moment of watching the guards and said this to *Padme*

" **You can drop the act now Mistress, they are gone."** Droid 2 said to let *Padme* know that the coast is clear.

*Padme* or Sabé now, sighs in relief before she spoke up.

"That's good. Can't believe those two fell for it. Even though they were nice."

" **Indeed, will you be needing one of us to assist you in your… other acts… you did program us to offer our assistance if we see that the situation requires it, and one of us could stand guard here or in the living room for shifts while we help you with your needs."** Droid 2 said with an eye smile emoji again on its monitor like eyes.

Droid 1 also have the same emoji smile while Sabé chuckled and said this.

"Hmmm, no. But perhaps later. For now you two keep guarding until I call for one of you."

" **Roger Roger."** The two combat droids said like the low grade combat droids since it was a catchy phrase among droids when they got back in front of the door.

Sabé sweatdrops a bit before she turns around and walks back towards the real Padme's room.

That's when Sabé had this thought.

' _Hmmm, perhaps I should keep acting like Padmé on some occasions. We both look alike so no one can tell otherwise.'_

" **Oh and Mistress, how will I stall the Jedi that seem to visit her on occasion?, I think one stops by rarely when not on missions for some reason from the security feed I hacked into, and as good as you are, I don't think a disguise will help against them."** Droid 2 said when it popped its head into the room in case that situation did happen, helps to be prepared after all.

Sabé blinks for a moment as she had not consider that before she said this to the droid.

"Hmmm, you have a point. I will think of something."

" **Understood, have fun Mistress, you know where we will be if you need us."** Droid 2 said before it popped its head out and the door closed.

Sabé chuckles before she said this.

"Indeed I do. I will worry about that Jedi later, for now I have a pet to keep company." She said before she headed towards Padme's room.

Padme was on the bed while she looked exhausted, she also looked like she was about to pass out, a near 2 hour dominating sexathon would do that to a woman no matter who… well except for Sabe who was trained to recover quickly and couldn't seem to get enough.

That's when she heard this voice.

"I hope you're not too tired after everything."

Padme jolts before seeing Sabe before she said this with a lustful look in her eyes.

"N-Not too tired for one last round Mistress… I hope things went well…" Padme said to show how far she had fallen while the Jedi part was reminded to Sabe which reminded her of Anakin who was the most likely person.

Sabé however grins before she spoke up.

"It went great. The guards were none the wiser. Though we do have to deal with a certain Jedi that might not believe me. But we'll worry about that later. For now… let's continue shall we?" She said before she begins to undress.

Padme smiles at that before the scene fades to black with two women in the throes of pleasure, one purely submissive, and one purely dominating, both sharing the same look, but all in all, if the Jedi who visited them had issues, maybe the two ladies could work to convince him to not have issues… but that would be an issue for much much later, but that would be for another day.

* * *

 **The scene then fades in to show Atomsk, the main star of the intro, talking with TME about the story, TME joined in and was more or less backup so he wanted to be sure things went well.**

" **So thing this story went well Atomsk?" TME asked with crossed arms.**

" **I hope so. Let's just hope that the anonymous requester likes it as well." Atomsk said.**

" **Indeed, hope things were not too out of character, I'm not the Star Wars Aficionado like you are so I maybe wrong on certain terms, don't get me wrong, I played a lot of star wars games but they don't give to many details, nice gameplay though like the android version of KOTOR, and all in the palm of my hands." TME said while getting a thoughtful look on his face since he did have to be corrected on some things by Atomsk as the story went along.**

" **Nah I think you did okay… *Yawning*... wanna cut this outro short so we can get some sleep?" Atomsk asked.**

" **Eh you get some sleep, I'll take care of the rest, kind of dropped something on my toe and its bruised right now so I'm wide awake right now." TME said while he showed Atomsk his left foot that was not in a boot to show a swelled big toe that had a purple bruise right in the center of the nail.**

 **Atomsk cringes before he spoke up.**

" **Okay and also ouch. Hope your foot feels better. Anyway gonna get some sleep. Thanks for the help TME."**

" **Eh no worries, I know you got to do something so this is the least I can do, go to sleep already, you look like your about to pass out on your feet." TME said when he saw how wobbly Atomsk looked.**

" **Oh yeah. Anyway to the people that read this enjoys this oneshot and those that don't, don't read it. See you guys later, deuces." Atomsk said before the snap of his fingers he vanished before the scene fade black.**

" **Hey I'm still here… good grief now I gotta find my way out of her in the dark hope I don-!" TME's voice said in the darkness before a crashing was heard before the scene really fades to black with this.**

" **OH FUCKING HELL THE BAD TOE!" TME's voice yelled out before the scene fully fades to black.**


End file.
